Bree Olson
thumb|Bree Olson 2007 Bree Olson (* 7. Oktober 1986 in Houston, Texas, USA) ist eine US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin und Penthouse Pet. Familie Olson ist in Woodburn, Indiana aufgewachsen. Nach dem Abschluss an der Woodlan High School im Jahr 2005 besuchte sie die Indiana University-Purdue University Fort Wayne wo sie Pre-Medicine Biology studierte. Ihre Großmutter ist Ukrainerin und war während des Krieges in einem Konzentrationslager. Sie traf Brees Großvater, ebenfalls Ukrainer, während des zweiten Weltkriegs. Beide kamen per Schiff nach New York City. Sie hatten zwei Töchter, eine davon ist Brees Mutter. Ihre Mutter zog mit Ende zwanzig mit ihrem Freund nach Kalifornien, wo Bree gezeugt wurde. Als Brees Mutter herausfand, dass sie schwanger war und das der biologische Vater nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, ging sie nach Texas und lebte dort mit Freunden. Im Alter von dreißig Jahren brachte sie Bree in Houston zur Welt. Nach einem Jahr als alleinerziehende Mutter zog sie zurück nach Fort Wayne, Indiana um die Unterstützung von Brees Großeltern zu haben. Sie lebten mit diesen zusammen bevor Brees Mutter einen Mann traf, der nun Brees Adoptiv-Vater ist. Sie zogen nach Woodburn. Als Bree neun Jahre alt war, kam ihre Schwester zur Welt. Karriere Sie steht derzeit bei Adam & Eve für ein Jahr unter Vertrag, der im August 2007 begann. Sie wurde zum Penthouse Pet des Monats März 2008 gewählt und war auf dem Cover der UK Ausgabe des Männermagazins Hustler zu sehen. Sie begann im Jahr 2006 pornografische Filme zu drehen und hat seitdem in 80 Filme mitgewirkt. Im Jahr 2008 veröffentlichte die Produktionsgesellschaft Zero Tolerance die interaktive DVD Interactive Sex with Bree Olson, die auch als HD-DVD erhältlich ist. Diese ist die erste interaktive HD-DVD weltweit. Sie drehte bereits Filme für Digital Playground, Jules Jordan Video und Evil Angel und hat mit den Regisseuren Axel Braun, Joey Silvera, Lexington Steele, Tom Byron sowie Robby D. gearbeitet. Olson wurde in der August 2008 Ausgabe des Porno-Magazins Genesis auf Platz 10 im "Porn´s Hot 100" Ranking von Pornodarstellern gelistet. Auszeichnungen *2007: Night Moves Adult Entertainment Award Best New Starlet, Editor's Choice *2008: AVN Award – Best New Starlet *2008: AVN Award – Best Anal Sex Scene (Video) – Big Wet Asses 10 *2008: XBIZ Award - Best New Starlet *2008: XRCO Award Best New Starlet *2008: XRCO Award Cream Dream *2008: XBIZ Award - New Starlet of the Year *2008: F.A.M.E. Award - Favorite Female Rookie TV & Radio Auftritte *Olson hatte einen Gastauftritt als Nanny in der Reality TV Show "Keeping Up with the Kardashians" auf dem Sender E!: Entertainment Television. *Olson war bisher zweimal Gast der Howard Stern Show. Ausgewählte Filme *Interactive Sex with Bree Olson (2008) *Filth Cums First (2007) *Barely Legal P.O.V. (2007) *Eden (2007) Weblinks *Official Myspace for Bree Olson *"Bree Olson", interview by Johnny Homicide, Eros Zine. *Bree Olson Interview", by Jesse Capps, 2007, Rock Confidential. *Bree Olson auf penthouse.de Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Geboren 1986 Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:AVN Award en:Bree Olson es:Bree Olson fr:Bree Olson it:Bree Olson pl:Bree Olson pt:Bree Olson